Secrets and Lies
by xoxoplladdict
Summary: Is Hanna losing her mind? She has always been the girl who wanted to be perfect for a guy. Now that she is, she doesn't want Caleb anymore. She' in love with Emily. Is Arian really going to make this work? Is Spencer the one who killed Ali, and is Emily going to fall for Hanna? Looks can be deceiving but I know how to make those bitches' lives fall apart. -A
1. Secrets and Lies

_I thought I loved Caleb. Caleb was always there for me, but now I've changed. I love someone else…my best friend. _

Chapter 1

Secrets and Lies

I was on my way to school with Caleb when this even happened. We were talking about how we would spend Christmas together, but I was barely listening to him. He asked me what was wrong. I didn't feel like listening. I was too busy thinking about Emily.

"Hanna, seriously what's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just I have a lot going on. I can't talk right now.. I'll call you later kay, honey?"

Then I left him. I looked back to see if he had that look in his face, or if he was running after me. He didn't. I was struggling to choose him over Emily. Truth is, I had a crush on Emily since I saw how happy she was with Paige at Aria's birthday bash. But I guess I didn't really tell Emily because I couldn't believe it either. Suddenly I got a text. It read:

"Looks like someone has an eye on Paige's new girlfriend. You didn't think that I wouldn't find out did you? –A"

I was so scared. I was so careful, guess not careful enough.


	2. Unbelievable

Chapter 2

Unbelievable

"Hey, Han."

"Em! Hey… I thought you were going to ride with Paige."

"I was… but then she bailed on me because she had a big test, and needed to come early," sighed Emily. "So I guess I'm walking to school."

"Well you got me to keep you company." We both smiled, and I just couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek. But I can't. She was with Paige, and I would ruin their relationship and our friendship if I ever did kiss her.

We were silent the whole way to school. We didn't talk a lot since we were basically running for our lives because it was almost first period. When we arrived at Rosewood High, Emily had to see if Paige was okay, and of course I was a little jealous.

**After first period:**

"Han, I'm worried about you. You barely talked in math class. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Aria. I just have a lot in my mind. I barely paid attention and couldn't really sleep last night.

"Han, you know you can tell me anything. I'll help you."

"No, it's nothing. I have to go. I have English next."

"Oh. So do I. Here, I'll walk with you."

**At English class:**

Whoa was all I thinking when I saw the English teacher. Aria was fond of him as well. We were the first people in the class to get to the front row. Mainly because the new English teacher was so hot. His name is Mr. Fitz. When he saw Aria, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something was up between them. I knew that there was something, but I ignored it, since it was none of my business.

When English was over, Aria told me she had to ask Mr. Fitz a question, so I just went off to class without her.

"You never told me you were going to teach here!" whispered Aria.

"Well, you never told me you went to school here." Answered Mr. Fitz.

"Okay. So I guess we both could have talked about ourselves a little more than just kissing in the bathroom." They both chuckled.

"Aria, you know that now I'm your English teacher, we can't be together. No matter how beautiful and sexy you look in those tights." smiled Ezra (Mr. Fitz). Aria blushed and laughed.

"Yea, but no one will know. I mean it can be our little secret." If there was one thing we all learned from being friends with Ali, was keeping secrets. Ali always had secrets; she even hides everything around the house. That was just the type of person she was.

"Aria, I don't know."

"Here, give me your number and I'll give you mine. We'll talk more after school. I have to get to class." Then she walked out of Mr. Fitz's class, and went to history.


	3. Adoring the Wrong Person

Chapter 3

Adoring the Wrong Person

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing. I had a homework question, and I needed to see if I understood the assignment." Aria told me.

I didn't want to say anything more, because I knew Aria felt uncomfortable. On our way to history we saw Spencer and Alison. It looked like they were arguing about something, so Aria and I had to stop it.

"He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Trust me, he'll not know."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Spence. If you won't tell Toby that you kissed Ian, I'll tell Toby myself."

"Why? I thought you were my friend. And besides, I'm going to tell him when the time's right."

"Spencer, don't you get that this is never going to blow over? If I were you, I would just go and tell Toby."

"Fine. You win. But this is it! I'm sick of your games," added Spencer, "we all are."

"Trying to get me kicked out of the castle, princess? It won't work." Alison shot back.

"Guys! Stop!" I said, as I was rushing in to stop the fight.

"Yea, Hanna's right. Look, we're best friends, and what ever it is that you guys were fighting about, it can stop." Aria helped.

Alison stopped, then gave us an odd look, "Well I wouldn't call it much of a fight, is it Spence?"

"No. I guess not." Then they both waked away to class, and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

That same day, when Alison was about to go home, she received a text. It read:

"_Trying to get Spencer to tell the truth, nice. Still, I wouldn't worry much about her. –A"_


End file.
